Competition between Gallagher and Blackthorn
by rabbitkirsty
Summary: what happens when throughout the senior year our favourite spies have a competition between their schools? Or when Gallagher stays at Blackthorn and the have a civilian school on an exchange as well?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

CPOV:  
>At this precise moment I am sitting in the back of the Gallagher helicopter blindfolded, surrounded by my best friends and class mates, with my Cove ops teacher and godfather Mr Joe Solomon.<p>

We had been flying for 5 hours 37 minutes and 12 seconds. We were beginning our decent to where ever we were going and I was listening to Bex grumble about food.

"Cam I'm Hungry. Cam I'm Hungry. Cam are we there yet?" It kept going.

"BEX! I know you're hungry and when we get there I am sure there will be food. And we are nearly there I can feel the helicopter descending" I replied.

"Well done Ms Morgan we are in fact landing prepare your self's ladies." Mr Solomon spoke over the headsets.

After another 12 minutes we eventually landed and we walked out the helicopter doors still in blindfolds and stood in a straight line. Something felt strange but I couldn't put my finger on it.

"Now Ladies what do you smell or hear?" Solomon questioned.

"Sea" Tina spoke  
>"Cars" Anna said after<p>

"Shoppers" Of course that would be Macey

Talking" Eva said  
>"FOOD" Bex shouted I think she was slightly excited.<p>

"BEX" all the girls shouted earning a laugh from Solomon. Just then I remembered what that weird feeling was. It was eyes.

"Mr Solomon?" I said

"Yes Ms Morgan" He replied.

"I assume we landed in a closed private area?" I stated.

"Yes we did" He replied.

"Then why can I feel eyes watching us?" I questioned.

"Very well done Ms Morgan. You may take your blindfold of now ladies." As soon as he spoke the blindfolds were on the floor. We looked around and saw the senior Cove ops class of Blackthorn and Dr Steve their head teacher.

We decided to ignore them for a minute and turned to Bex and suddenly every Gallagher girl had hit her.

"OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She shouted and cried in pain.

"FOR A NEARLY 6 HOURS RIDE WITH YOU MOANING ABOUT FOOD!" We all screamed at her. A look of understanding came over her.

"Oh. Sorry" She said sheepishly we smiled at her. As we turned back to the boys she leant down to whisper in my ear.

"Cam can I have food now?"

"BEX SHUT UP" I shouted.

"We get it!" I said calmer. She nodded her head and we turned back to the boys to see them wearing amused expressions.

"Anyway it is just excellent that you girls are here. Right are we off to the beach then?" Dr Steve said.

"SOLOMON!" All the girls screeched

"Ladies I didn't say anything because I know you" He said looking straight at Macey.

"Anyway this year the seniors of both Blackthorn and Gallagher Cove Ops are going to have a competition to see who the better school is. It starts today. We are going to the beach for some fun, food and then on to the spy competition." He explained and we all nodded our heads.

"Right I know you girls haven't got anything with you so Ms Morgan come here please." I did as I was told.

"Here you are Cam 200 dollars. Get what you girls need and meet me at the end of the beach in 40 minutes." He whispered. I nodded and walked to the girls.

"Girls come round" I instructed they obeyed and we got into a circle.

"Right we have two hundred so a hundred each team. Teams of three. Me, Macey and Bex. Tina, Anna and Eva. Meet at the beach in 40 minutes. Last team there have to be slaves for the winners for a week." I said they all nodded and we gave the others their money. We all looked at Solomon and he knew what we wanted.

"Ok GO!" As soon as he said that we were all sprinting towards the town hearing laughter behind us. As we got out of the helicopter pad. Bex 'accidently' tripped Tina causing her to delay her team.  
>"See what I have to live with?" We heard Solomon whisper before we were out of sight and range…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

COV:

As soon as we reached the nearest town Macey dragged us into the nearest store which just so happened to be Victoria Secrets. She dragged us to the swim suit section and chose each of us a bikini and a pair of sunglasses that came with matching flip flops. Luckily there was a sale so it only cost $33.33 each so we used up all of the $100 Joe gave us.

We ran outside and into the nearest toilets to change. My bikini was black with pink spots. Macey's was red with white flowers and Bex's was green and brown. We quickly put are clothes on and put our sunglasses and flip flops on then ran towards the beach. We got to a section where we were standing 20ft above sea level. We could see the boys and Joe about 650 yards away. We looked to our right to see the other girls power walking obviously they hadn't seen us. We were lucky enough to be 300 yards away from them. I looked at Bex and we were thinking the same thing. We were going to have to jump.

"Girls we are going to have to jump." I stated Macey nodded as did Bex but Liz looked horrified.

Grab my hands" I said everyone did as told.

"OK ready 1...2...3...JUMP!" We all jumped and did a summersault in mid-air landing perfectly. By that time the girls had noticed us as had the boys.

"RUN!" All the girls shouted and started sprinting towards the finish line. We were still in front and we were closing in on the boys. We quickly crossed the finish line and Tina's group crossed 5.7 seconds after us.

"I can't believe you did that." Tina said. We nodded and smiled.

"So girls how much of my money did you spend." Solomon started talking.

"You have $10 change Sir" Tina said. He nodded and took their change then turned to us.

"We used all of it." Me, Bex and Macey said. He looked shocked.

"How can four girls spend $100 in less than an hour?" Some guy said. We all looked towards him.

"1. Macey chose the store. 2. She chose what to wear. 3. IT'S MACEY!" I said and the girls nodded.

"Ah that explains a lot." Solomon stated.

"Ok girls. What is happening is that we will play in the ocean for an hour. Then we will start the spy games." Solomon stated we all nodded.

Myself and the girls walked towards a group of rocks so we could leave our stuff there. Being spies trained to notice things I noticed three boys trying to sneak up on us.

"Boys don't even think about it" I said still facing away from them.

"How did you know it was us?" Grant whined.

Me and the girls looked at him with an 'are-you-serious' expression and he looked away.

"Hey Gallagher girl. Nice summersault of the cliff. Dangerous though." Zach said with a smirk.

"Nah I've done a lot more dangerous things than that, and thanks." I replied.

"So are you girls coming to the water?" The mystery boy asked. We nodded.

We took our shorts of and the boys were fixated on our legs. We then took our tops of and they seemed to like to stare at our chests.

"Eyes up here boys!" We all shouted.

We ran to the water and did a perfect dive in.

Zach swam towards me. "So are you ready to lose?" He asked I just laughed and swam away.

"Hey Grant. Whose the new kid?" I questioned.

"Hey Cam and he's Nick he just transferred from a different spy school." He replied and I nodded.

"OK everyone out I have food." Solomon said. As soon as he said food Bex was out the water and screaming. "FOOD!" The girls and me cheered as we could now shut her up.

"BEX YOU BETTER SAVE US SOME!" I shouted. She nodded and waved her hand.

We ran to Bex and I turned to Solomon.

"Hey Mr Solomon have you brought my iPod dock?" He nodded. I ran towards the dock and grabbed my IPod. I quickly chose a song before joining the girls. As soon as we finished Solomon called the girls over.

"OK girls do you want to give the boys some lunch time entertainment?" He questioned we nodded.

"OK chose a song and dance you have been working on and then get into position. We nodded and looked at each other I quickly ran to the dock to chose the song. The boys all looked at us strangely as we well all in different positions. I quickly pressed play and got into the middle of the formation.

Then the song fifteen came on so we danced the dance we knew since we started Gallagher. We started singing as well.  
>I sang except for the chorus where everyone sang.<p>

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
>It's the morning of your very first day<br>And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
>Try and stay out of everybody's way<p>

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
>For the next four years in this town<br>Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
>"You know, I haven't seen you around before"<p>

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
>Well, count to ten, take it in<br>This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
>Fifteen<p>

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
>And soon enough you're best friends<br>Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
>We'll be outta here as soon as we can<p>

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
>And you're feeling like flying<br>And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
>And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends<br>[ From: .]  
>When the night ends<p>

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
>Makes your head spin 'round<br>But in your life you'll do things greater than  
>Dating the boy on the football team<br>But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
>Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now<p>

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
>But I realized some bigger dreams of mine<br>And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
>Who changed his mind and we both cried<p>

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
>You're gonna believe them<br>And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
>I've found time can heal most anything<br>And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
>I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen<p>

Your very first day  
>Take a deep breath girl<br>Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

After it finished we all got a round of applause. We all bowed and hi-5 each other.

"OK gather around everyone. It's game time" Solomon said. Everyone cheered.

"OK Gents you need a team captain. He will be in charge of your team for the whole year. Same for you ladies."

The boys discussed it but by one look at the girls I knew they were going to pick me.

"OK we choose Zach" One of the Blackthorn boys said.

"OK and Cameron step forward." Solomon said. Great.

"They didn't even say they were picking her" Some other guy said.

"Yes but unfortunately Solomon can read us like a book so one look at the girls and he knew it would be me" I explained. Just before he explained the task his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and laughed, looked at me then chucked me the phone. I looked at the ID and screamed. The girls looked at the screen and laughed.

I quickly answered it.

"HEY!" I shouted excitedly.

"Hey squirt!" My Aunt Abby said.

"How are you? Where are you? Why are you calling? Did you know mum is getting crazier and a worse cook?" I quickly fired questions.

"SLOW DOWN! I'm fine, I'm back in the US, I'm calling to let you know I'm coming to see you soon and joining for the Sunday dinners along with Joe and I know she's getting crazier and her food can't get worse." Abby said. I laughed then what she said settled in.

"YOURE COMING TO VISIT!" I screeched. The boys looked confused and all the girls screamed and started jumping up and down.

"Yep. Now hang up and kick those boys buts in this competition" Abby said.

"Will do. Love ya" I replied.

"Love ya to squirt." With that she hung up. I grinned at Solomon and chucked his phone back.

"Hey you better get something to cure poison." I said to him. He looked confused.

"Apparently if she has to go through dinner with my mum so do you." I replied. He looked scared.

"Oh no I am not doing that." He stated calmly.

"Oh yes you are." I replied.

"Oh and your cooking." I added. He smiled and nodded.

"Anyway back to the competition your first game is..."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"Your task is that one person per team is going to go into a box with lasers and you have to manoeuvre yourself and reach the middle before the other." Solomon stated.

"Excellent. Now if you go of and discuss who should do it that would be excellent." Dr Steve said.

We could here the boys talking and we discovered they were going to get Zach to do it. We used the Gallagher girls language that only the students knew.

"Я думаю, што камера павінна рабіць гэта, паколькі яна заўсёды ў таямніцы спосабаў праходжання і, я думаю некаторыя нашы зусім малюсенькія і цвёрдай." Bex said. (I think that Cam should do it as she's always in secret passage ways and I bet some our quite tiny and tight.)

"Тое ж самае. Так Cam вы гэта робіце?" Eva spoke up. (Same. So Cam will you do it?)

"Добра. Я думаю. Плюс гэта будзе плюс плюс біць г-н хмыліцца-шмат там." I spoke. (Fine. I guess. Plus it would be a plus to beat Mr smirks-a lot over there.)

"YAY!" They all shouted earning glares from the boys.

"Ok guys who is your person?" Dr Steve asked. Zach stepped forward smirking.

"Ladies" He asked again. I stepped up. I got a few wolf whistles from the boys but Zach sent them a glare and they shut up.

"Ok get into the box." The girls hugged me and Macey quickly put my hair in to a bun so it won't get in my way.

I stepped into the box one side and Zach stepped in the other side. The girls stood on my side and the boys on his side. I looked at the course and saw an easy route.

It looked like Dr Steve and Solomon were having a bet.

"I'll put $50 on my goddaughter" As soon as he said that the boys gasped and their eyes went wild. I just laughed and they snapped out of it.

"Good luck. Ready...Set...GO!" As soon as he said that I took of flipping somersaulting, rolling and doing the splits. Zach ended up next to me when I landed one flip. He turned to me grabbed me and gave me a passionate kiss. As soon as he broke away he flipped backwards. I ran forward jumped and flew through the air missing the lasers. As I landed I did a handspring. I stopped in front of Zach and flipped him then ran straight for the button and pressed it. The girls all cheered while the boys groaned. Zach got up grabbed my waist and pulled me to him. He pressed his lips to mine and kissed me passionately. When we pulled away the girls were cheering louder and Solomon looked like he could kill someone.

"Hey Solomon wipe the scowl of your face. Abby won't be happy if your face stays like that." I said. He let out a small smile.

"mmm. Who said I liked her?" He asked.

"No-one said you did. I mean I no who you like it's really obvious and she likes you back and I'm ok with it." I said. Everyone looked from me to him with confusion clouding their eyes.

"Why thanks Cammie I'll keep that in mind." I nodded.

"Ok Ladies you have 30 minutes before we have to leave." We all nodded and me and Zach walked out the box holding hands. We talked for the last 30 minutes about random things and he asked me to be his girlfriend. EEP!

"Ok Ladies time to go." Solomon said we all said ok and waved to everyone.

"SO is there any food left?" Bex questioned. All the Gallagher girls slapped her.

"OW!" Bex screeched.

"WE ARE NOT LISTENING TO THE SAME THING FOR ANOTHER 6 HOUR FLIGHT!" We all shouted.

Bex grumbled and got onto the helicopter. We all sighed and got on waving out the windows.

What surprised us was Solomon was sitting with us. He said he needed to talk to us...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

ZPOV:

On the way back to Blackthorn we listen to the girls conversation as we bugged them.

"So for the next task I bet they put Zach forward again but I think we should all wear something that matches that shows our cleavage and hugs our figure." Macey said causing us all to go into shock.

"Yeah" all the girls agreed.

"So you and Zach?" Tina asked. Typical Tina.

"Yep." MY Gallagher girls answered.

"Girls can we not go into the details when I'm here." Solomon spoke up. Damn you I wanted to know.

It went quite then all of a sudden Bex shouted.

"OMG WOULD YOU TWO STOP IT YOUR LIKE 5 YEAR OLDS PULLING FACES AT EACH OTHER!"

"Hey I'm not a 5 year old I can't speak for Solomon though" Cams spoke. I laughed.

"HEY! Your in trouble when we get home." Solomon said.

"No I'm not" she replied

"And why are you not" He asked.

"Because if you get me into trouble I'll give Abby and my mum that picture of when-" She was suddenly cut of.

"OK, OK you win" She just laughed.

By this time we had just landed.

"Oh Boys we hope you like listening" Then there was static.

"WOW" We all said. We stepped on to the school grounds and we all split up. Me, Grant and Nick were walking up the steps when I heard my name being called. I turned around and saw. Linda. You see to keep up with us being a detention facility for young men we had to do an exchange with a local school where apparently all the girls are sluts. Linda was the biggest one of all.  
>"Zachy! Where have you been? You are always disappearing on Thursday's " She said while fluttering her big fake eyelashes at me.<p>

"School trip with our sister school." I replied smoothly.

"What school is it?" She asked.

"Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women" I replied.

"You mean that school for stuck up snobs" She asked disgusted. I gritted my teeth and walked into the grand hall and sat with my friends when she joined with her three slutty friends.

"So did you guys win?" Jonas asked. I shook my head.

"Why?" He asked.

"I was against Cammie" I replied he soon got it and nodded his head.

Linda opened her mouth to speak when Dr Steve stood up for an announcement.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention. I am pleased to announce alongside this exchange we will also be doing another. Earlier today 6 boys from the senior class got to start a competition between us and our sister school. This competition will be going on throughout the year so in order to make this easier 7 Gallagher girls alongside Mr Solomon will be joining us. Also for tonight Headmistress Morgan will be joining us. So without further ado please welcome Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women." As soon as he finished the grand mahogany doors to the grand hall opened and in strutted the 7 Gallagher girls wearing designer clothes except for their uniform. Following them was Mrs Morgan and Mr Solomon.

Cammie was leading the girls. She looked Beautiful.

The girls walked onto the stage and stood waiting for the teachers to start.

"Good afternoon. Lovely to see the Blackthorn Boys once again and lovely to meet the ladies from Meadowside institute for girls. My name is Mrs Morgan and I am the headmistress. This is one of our best teachers Mr Solomon he will only teach those who are partaking in the competition. I will now let my girls introduce themselves" She spoke. Cammie stepped up first.

"Hello. I'm Cameron Morgan. Don't call me that. I'm Head Girl for Gallagher." She said it in her normal voice but with an air of arrogance.

"Hello. I'm Rebecca Baxter but call me Bex unless you want me to hurt you."

"Hello. I'm Macey Mchenry. Yes the senators daughter."  
>" Hello. I'm Elizabeth Sutton but call me Liz."<br>"Hello. I'm Tina Walters."  
>"Hello. I'm Anna Fetterman"<br>"Hello. I'm Eva Alverez"

Once they had introduced themselves they were allowed to come and sit down. Cammie, Bex, Liz and Macey walked towards us. I stood up when they reached our table.

"Hey Gallagher girl. Long time no see." I said with a smirk. She rolled her eyes.

"Blackthorn boy" She replied with a smile I gave her a quick kiss before a high pitched voice interrupted us.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

CPOV:

"Did you not listen?" I asked in an annoyed tone. To the fake slut standing in front of me.

"Hey Cam come sit." Zach said. He then grabbed my hand and pulled my chair out for me.

"Thanks" As soon as I sat down I was engrossed in the conversation between Bex and Macey about clothes. I mean I have to act the part. Just as Zach opened his mouth to reply my mum stood up to the front.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I am pleased to announce the arrival of a new teacher who will work alongside Mr Solomon. May I introduce you to Ms Cameron." As soon as she said that the doors opened and in walked my Aunt. Here eyes landed on me and she smiled.

"Hey squirt. Told you I would see you soon." The hall was quiet and confused as they didn't know who she was speaking to so I stood up with the girls behind me and started walking towards my Aunt.

"Yeah you did but I thought I wouldn't see you since I was here." I spoke as I walked towards her.

"Hey pick up your pace your Aunt wants a hug!" She scolded as soon as she said that there were gasps throughout the hall and I ran into my Aunts waiting arms. She squeezed me so I couldn't breathe.

"Aunt...Abby...I...Love...You...But...Can't...Breathe" I choked out she pulled back laughing and then turned to the Gallagher girls and opened her arms again. The whole hall watched silently until the slut from earlier stood up.

"How's that fair she will get treated differently!" She screeched.

"Well Miss I suggest you sit down. Be quiet I'm not your teacher so it doesn't matter." My Aunt said.

"Rachel come give your sister a hug" My Aunt said. My mum worked her way down to her sister and hugged her tightly. When they pulled back my Aunt gave me a piece of paper. On it was a photo of Solomon when he went to Blackthorn he was obviously drunk and was dressed up as a fairy. I burst out laughing and showed the girls as they laughed. I walked back to my seat and showed Zach, Jonas and Grant and they laughed louder than us. The others looked confused.

"Hey Solomon have you ever played dress up?" I questioned loud enough for everyone to hear. He looked confused then something clicked in his mind and his eyes went wide.

"Oh no" He muttered.

"This picture is so better than the other one I have" I replied still laughing. Solomon started walking towards us.

"Hand it over Cameron." He said

"Oh no this is blackmail. It's going to be blown up and everywhere by tomorrow." I stated as I stood up. All eyes wide as I spoke to a staff member like that. Solomon started chasing me so I ran. I chucked it to Bex and we kept playing catch then all the Gallagher girls ran out the hall with Solomon behind us. We ran and lost him and put the photo in my bra then walked back into the dining room where everyone was still looking confused. We walked in laughing. We settled down and continued with our meals. I suddenly had an idea and went to speak quickly to my mum.

"Hey mum I was wondering if we could speak French since its an easy language that most schools learn and we are a school for exceptional young women?" She thought and nodded. I walked round all the girls and told them. They nodded and came round our table since we had three spare places. So now our table went like this: Macey, Me, Zach, Grant, Bex, Liz, Jonas, Eva, Anna, Tina, Linda, Lisa and Louise. To see if the other girls knew French we decided to test them to see.

"Donc, ne vous les filles salope parle français?" I said. This caused everyone on our table to choke on food and leaving three confused girls. (So do you slutty girls speak French?)

They didn't respond so I took that as a no.

"Donc, je le prends ces trois ont écrase sur vous trois? Et les filles apparemment, nous avons des chambres individuelles." I spoke. (So I take it these three have crushes on you three? And girls apparently we have individual room.)The three civilians looked confused. The girls squealed then I thought of something.

"Hey we didn't pack to come here" All the girls eyes grew wild. We saw Solomon walk in.

"SOLOMON!" We screeched. He walked towards us.

"We never packed to come here!" We shouted at him. He smirked.

"Oh. I no which is why Macey is leaving now with Abby she is shopping for you six" He explained as soon as he said that Macey was gone and all six of the remaining Gallagher girls screamed.

"WHAT! SHE CAN'T SHOP FOR US! WE WILL LOOK LIKE SLUTS!" He just laughed. And walked away.

"Hey it can't be that bad." Zach said. Grant and Jonas nodded in agreement.

"Oh she is. For a PE lesson she dressed me in a dress that looked like a top." I said. Their eyes widened.

"Oh!" They all said.

"Well we need to go find our rooms. Hopefully they will be next to each other" Bex said.

"Wait you girls get your own rooms?" The girl Linda said. We nodded and she screeched.

"So not fair. Why do the snobs get their own rooms?"

"Yeah but your daddy's can't care about you that much if their letting you stay at a detention facility" Louise said. That hit a nerve and I looked down with tears in my eyes. Bex and Zach noticed. I just quickly stood up and ran from the hall. I ran towards a corridor where I knew Solomon had an office. When I reached the office I knocked and walked in with the tears now rolling down my cheeks. Solomon looked up from paper work and as soon as he saw me he leapt from his desk and sprinted to me engulfing me in a hug and I broke down. When he asked what happened I explained and he hugged me tighter.

"Sorry Cam you shouldn't have to go through this." He said. I shrugged and he lead me to his couch we both sat down. He grabbed some ice cream from behind his desk and two spoons. We started eating and laughing.

"So would you like to explain the fairy?" I asked he looked down then back to me.

"It was graduation and your mum agreed to marry your dad so we went out in fancy dress and let your dad pick what everyone wore. I was a fairy, Bex's dad was a princess, your dad was Hercules and Zach's dad was Wilma of the Flintstones." Once he finished I laughed a lot. He eventually joined in. As I was about to speak their was a knock on the door and he got up to open it. He didn't open it to show them I was there.

"Hello Mr Solomon I wanted to complain about one of your students Cameron Morgan." Said a snobby voice. It was Linda.

"Oh yes what has happened?" He asked.

"Well she was flirting at my boyfriend then she was calling me names and acting like a snob then my friend asked her a question and she ran out." She finished and I had to hold back a laugh.

"Bring her in I want to see her face" I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Well come in and we will get a full story" He said and she walked in. She looked round and her eyes landed on me, eating ice cream looking through papers on his desk.

"What are you doing here?" She sneered.

"What can't a girl see her favourite teacher and eat ice cream?" I asked.

"No it's strange eating ice cream with your teachers. Well unless there was something going on with them." She said. Me and Solomon laughed. I sat in his chair and read a paper I had knocked on the floor. My eyes widened when I read it. Solomon looked at what I was reading and he paled.

"Right I think you can go now Ms Tanner." He said calmly.

"What about my complaint" She whined. He quickly got her out the office and came towards me.

"Cam..." He started.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned quietly.

"I didn't want to upset you." He spoke slowly.

I nodded.

"Right well I'm going to see my friends. I'll see you tomorrow." I said but before he could reply I was out the door...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

CPOV:

After leaving Solomon's office I started walking around Blackthorn. I found eight secret passageways and I got a lot of wolf whistles from boys as I passed them in the corridor. I also got glares from the girls from the civilian school. As I started walking towards my room I bumped into Dr. Steve.

"Ah Cameron. Excellent to see you I was just coming to speak with you." He said.

"Right. Well tomorrow morning the girls from Gallagher will be performing a song of their choice. You can either do one song or two. However I want it as a surprise so as you come into the grand hall after my announcement." He stated. I nodded and walked away.

Once I got to my room I saw my friends inside. I walked in and closed the doors showing everyone I was there.

"CAMMIE!" The girls screamed while engulfing me in a group hug. When I was released I sat on my bed and looked at my hands in my lap.

"Hey Gallagher girl. Don't listen to those girls." Zach spoke up.

"It's not that." I replied.

"What's up Cam. Maybe we could help." Liz said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Trust me guys you can't do anything." I replied.

"There must be something." Macey said. I just shook my head.

"Where did you go then?" Grant asked trying to change the subject.

"Solomon's office." I replied.

"What happened?" Jonas asked.

"Nothing much he told me about the fairy picture. We ate ice cream. Then there was a knock on the door and Linda wanted to complain about me." I said. They all nodded.

"What did she say?" Zach asked.

"That I was being snobby, flirting with her boyfriend and when her friend asked us a question I ran away and that I was calling her names." I stated.

"Oh!" They all said.

"But that's not what is wrong." Bex stated.

I shook my head.

"Please tell us Cam we could help." Liz said. I shook my head again.

"Actually... Can everyone leave except Grant I need to talk to him?" I questioned. Everyone looked confused but nodded. Once they left I pulled Grant into the bathroom and turned the taps on so they wouldn't hear us. I then started to explain...

ZPOV:

I wonder what's up with Cammie. I mean she would rather talk to Grant than me, or her best friends! We were waiting in our room for them to come find us. We had already been here for half an hour. What could they be doing?

All of a sudden the door to our room opens and in comes Grant carrying Cammie Piggy Back.

WHAT! I looked at Bex and saw Jealousy reflected in her eyes and I'm sure it's present in mine to.

"Hey Guys!" They said together then laughed. Ok I'm confused.

"Hey. What's going on here?" I questioned.

"Nothing!" They replied quickly.

"Well I think it's time to go to sleep." Bex said. I nodded in agreement.

"Ok" Cam said. She hugged Jonas then gave me a quick kiss then turned to Grant. He quickly pulled her into a bone crashing hug.

"Night Cam" He whispered but I still heard it.

"Night" Everyone chorused then the girls went.

"DUDE!" I shouted at Grant.

"What!" Grant whined.

"What was that with MY girlfriend?" I seethed.

He shrugged and turned to sleep.

Great I still don't know what's going on...

**Hey I'll probably update this story later so keep a look out for the next chapter. **

**If you have any ideas of what you would like to happen let me know. **

**Tell me what you think... **


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to everyone that has been reviewing. I have had great feedback and ideas. A lot of you are guessing the secret and I can tell you that the secret will come out in a couple more chapters.  
>Enjoy!<strong>

Chapter 7:

CPOV:

As soon as the girls got back to my room they bombarded me with questions. I ignored them and pushed them out my room. At the moment I was still annoyed with Solomon. I mean from the paper I saw two big secrets that have changed my life and I don't know whether it's for the good or for the bad.

I eventually fell asleep but was rudely awoken by Macey barging into my room with carrier bags from her late night shopping trip.

"GET IN THE SHOWER!" She screeched. I quickly got in and out. She pulled out a spaghetti strapped dress that was purple and had a white waistband just under my breasts. She then told me to put short shorts on under my dress for PE and grabbed a tank top to put in her bag. She then proceeded to put my hair in a messy bun and did natural make-up. Once she finished I looked in the mirror and did a double take as I couldn't believe that person in the mirror was me.

Macey pulled me out the room and we met up with the other five girls and we all started walking towards the grand hall getting ready for our performance of 'The Story of us'

When we got to the grand hall we waited outside for our cue. Through the doors we heard Dr Steve speaking.

"As you know we have some very exceptional young women staying with us this year. And since they are exceptional I thought it was best for them to show some of their skills. Six boys have already had a preview of what is to come so without further ado I introduce Gallagher Academy for Exceptional young women." Just then we got into positions. The Tina, Eva and Anna went on to the balcony that looks down on the grand hall as did Liz. I stood in the middle of Bex and Macey. The music went on and to start with we sang hidden. Then the girls would show up on the balcony then we would walk through the doors then the girls would abseil down and we would dance together.

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly<br>People would say they're the lucky ones

I used to know my spot was next to you  
>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat<br>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on

**The girls came out.**  
>Oh, a simple complication<br>Miscommunications lead to fallout  
>So many things that I wish you knew<br>So many walls up, I can't break through

**Macey and Bex opened the doors and we strutted in.**  
>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room<br>And we're not speaking  
>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you<br>Like it's killing me

**The girls abseiled down**  
>I don't know what to say since a twist of fate<br>When it all broke down  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<p>

Next chapter

**We all did the dance.**  
>How'd we end up this way?<br>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy  
>And you're doing your best to avoid me<p>

I'm starting to think one day I'll tell the story of us  
>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here<br>But you held your pride like you should have held me

Oh I'm scared to see the ending  
>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<br>I'd tell you I miss you, but I don't know how  
>I've never heard silence quite this loud<p>

**We climbed on a table and started dancing.**  
>Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room<br>And we're not speaking  
>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you<br>Like it's killing me

I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>When it all broke down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

This is looking like a contest  
>Of who can act like they care less<br>But I liked it better when you were on my side

The battle's in your hands now  
>But I would lay my armor down<br>If you'd say you'd rather love then fight

So many things that you wish I knew  
>But the story of us might be ending soon<p>

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room  
>And we're not speaking<br>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you  
>Like it's killing me<p>

**We got on the stage near the teachers**  
>I don't know what to say since a twist of fate<br>When it all broke down  
>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now<br>Now, now

And we're not speaking  
>And I'm dying to know, is it killing you<br>Like it's killing me?

And I don't know what to say since a twist of fate  
>'Cause we're going down<br>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now

The end

**We flipped of landing in the splits.**

When we finished everyone was clapping and cheering. Well except for Linda, Lisa and Louise. We went to sit with the boys. I gave Zach a kiss as soon as we got there then hugged the others. As soon as we got there Linda started laying into us.

"Thanks god your finished you were making my ears bleed!" She exclaimed.

"I know what you mean by you just talking it make my ears bleed." I said in a fake sweet voice. She just glared while the others laughed.

"Seriously though did daddy not have enough money for a decent singing coach?" She sneered. I tensed up after that.

"Hey lay of ok" Grant to the rescue. I looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Why should I?" She retorted. Just as Grant was about to reply I called to Dr Steve.

"Hey Dr Steve you know you said we could sing one, two or three songs? Well can we perform two more times?" I questioned. He smiled and nodded. I looked at the girls and we all grinned and nodded.

We got into position and 'Mean' came on which we found perfect.

You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me  
>You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing<br>You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded  
>You, pickin' on the weaker man<p>

Well, you can take me down with just one single blow  
>But you don't know what you don't know<p>

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides and your walk-by lies and your humiliation  
>You, have pointed out my flaws again as if I don't already see them<br>I'll walk with my head down trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
>I just wanna feel okay again<p>

I'll bet you got pushed around, somebody made you cold  
>But the cycle ends right now 'cause you can't lead me down that road<br>And you don't know what you don't know

Someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<br>Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar, talking over a football game  
>With that same big loud opinion but nobody's listening<br>Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
>Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing<p>

But all you are is mean  
>All you are is mean and a liar and pathetic and alone in life<br>And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big old city  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>And all you're ever gonna be is mean<p>

Why you gotta be so mean?

Someday, I'll be, living in a big old city  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
>(Why you gotta be so mean?)<br>And all you're ever gonna be is mean

Why you gotta be so mean?

Once we finished the re was a loud round of applause. Linda, Lisa and Louise looked furious and Grant, Jonas and Zach were cracking up. As they quieted down I winked at Zach before getting back into position.

The way you move is like a full on rainstorm  
>And I'm a house of cards<br>You say my name for the first time, baby, and I  
>Fall in love in an empty bar<p>

And you stood there in front of me just  
>Close enough to touch<br>Close enough to hope you couldn't see  
>What I was thinking of<p>

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>So reach out open handed<br>And lead me out to that floor  
>Well, I don't need more paper lanterns<p>

Take me down, baby bring on the movie star  
>'Cause my heart is beating fast<br>And you are beautiful I could wait patiently  
>But I really wish you would<p>

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>I run my fingers through your hair<br>And watch the lights go out  
>Just keep your beautiful eyes on me<p>

Gonna strike this match tonight  
>Lead me up the staircase<br>Won't you whisper soft and slow  
>I'd love to hate it<br>But you make it like a fireworks show

Drop everything now  
>Meet me in the pouring rain<br>Kiss me on the sidewalk  
>Take away the pain<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Get me with those green eyes, baby<br>As the lights go down  
>Something that'll haunt me when you're not around<p>

'Cause I see, sparks fly whenever you smile  
>Sparks fly, baby smile, sparks fly.<p>

Once that song finished we went back to our seats. The other girls had already gone.

Just as Zach opened his mouth to speak he was interrupted by someone I really don't want to speak to now.

"Ms Morgan can you come to my office now please."

"Nope." I replied without turning my voice.

"And why not?"

"I don't particularly want to speak or see you right now." I replied. The others except Grant looked on in confusion.

"Ms Morgan if you come to my office we can discuss this" He argued.

"There's nothing to discuss. You knew and you didn't tell me. I found out by accident!" I tried to keep calm.

"Look she doesn't want to speak with you so leave it." Grant said.

"Ah I take it she told you." Solomon stated. Grant just nodded his head.

"If I go to your office will you leave me alone until I'm ready to speak to you again?" I asked. He nodded.

"Yes. Also I wished Mr Newman to come with us since he knows." With that he walked away. Me and Grant got up with out another word and followed him leaving our confused friends behind...

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Read and Review. Tell me what you think and what you want to see happen.**

**I won't be able to write for a few days as I have revision for important exams and I'm going away and I won't have a computer with me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone just wanted to say a big thank-you to everyone who has reviewed. A couple of people have asked what the songs were that I have included well they are: Fifteen, The story of us, Mean and Sparks Fly. This chapter may be a little short. Keep a look out I will either update today or tomorrow. **

**Keep reviewing and telling me what you would like to see happen. If you have any ideas of a task for the competition let me know.**

Chapter 8:

CPOV:

We walked into Solomon's office and took a seat on the sofa while he perched on the edge of his desk and looked at us with a guilty expression.

"Ok now I know I should of told you-" I cut him of.

"Too right" I retorted.

"However me and your mother believed it was the best for you. It would of hurt you and distracted you from your studies." He replied.

"yeah but you should of at least told her." Grant spoke.

"All my life I was led to believe one thing and now its all changing and I don't know whether its for the best or the worst." I spoke then quickly left the room towards the PE barn where are next competition was happening.

As soon as I walked into the barn I was bombarded with questions.

"What happened?"

"What did he want?"

"What's going on?"

"Is it true that he wanted to talk to you about going on a mission to diffuse a bomb?"

"SHUT UP!" I screeched causing them to be quiet and take a few steps back.

"Right I will tell you but later and rant is just behind me" I replied knowing what the next question was.

"Hey guys" Grant said coming up behind me a chucking his arm across my shoulders casually. Zach's eyes narrowed as did Bex's. Grant ruffled my hair.

"HEY!" I shouted.

"Sorry Cammie but you are the younger one" He retorted. I scoffed.

"No I'm not you keep forgetting that little fact. This makes me think you were dropped on your head as a baby." I replied slyly. The others looked confused.

Grant pouted. I laughed and hugged him. By now both Zach and Bex were boiling with anger and Jealousy and I decided it was time to tell them the secrets.

"aw don't be sad little brother." I replied. From the corner of my eyes I saw my friends jaws drop. I looked and laughed.

"WHAT!" All our friends shrieked.

"Yeah apparently we are twins I'm older by 5 minutes and 42.5 seconds. Oh and did I mention that Solomon is our dad?" I replied innocently. If it was possible their jaws dropped more.

"WHAT!" They screeched again. Before we could reply Solomon walked in. He looked our way and me and Grant glared at him before turning away.

"Now listen up Ladies and Gents. Both teams will be performing a routine. Not any routine but a routine that is like gymnastics. I know everyone knows these as they are essential for spy's." Solomon said.

"Now get in your teams and I know the Ladies have already got their routine sorted." He finished. The boys quickly talked while we sat back and did nothing.

"Ok times up. Team leaders to the middle." Solomon said. Me and Zach walked to the middle he was smirking surprise, surprise. I wore a mysterious smile.

"Excellent now shake hands or whatever!" Dr Steve exclaimed. Me and Zach shook hands and he pulled me into a hug. I smiled and noticed Solomon glaring at Zach along with Grant. Typical.

"Ok Let the games begin..." Solomon started as the boys got into position first...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

CPOV:

The boys routine was impressive it included flips, handsprings summersaults and much more. We told them they were good and they all smirked.

"Yeah top that!" One of the boys I had found out was named Josh. Ironic right?

"We told you were good we didn't say you were excellent. Now step back and let us show you how it is done." I replied. We got the boys of the mat and got into position I was in the centre with the girls circling me.

"OK start... NOW!" Solomon shouted.

The girls cupped their hands and I stepped onto Macey's and Bex's and they flicked me into the air. I kept my legs straight and arms as I flipped in the air. While moving up the girls did back handsprings backwards towards the walls. I landed perfectly and ran towards the walls as the girls did the same. We hit different parts of the wall at the same time and used the wall as the floor and flipped backwards landing in the splits we quickly got up and we all did a perfect routine ending in the splits. We looked towards the boys and they all had their mouths hanging open.

"Well the girls certainly won that task. That routine was excellent. Just excellent." Dr Steve said as he walked out with Solomon.

"Wow" All the boys said. We smirked and walked out the doors towards the grand hall.

Once there we sat at our normal table waiting for the boys to come in. When they did they still looked shell shocked. They sat down and then seemed to snap out of it. Zach wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me into a passionate kiss. When we broke apart we saw Grant staring daggers at Zach. I chuckled.

"I think I need to have a talk to you Zach" Grant said. I choked on my drink.

"Don't you dare Grant. I mean it. I'm older I'm meant to look out for you not the other way round." I stated. He shrunk a bit mumbling under his breath.

"So Cams you ready for tomorrow?" Grant asked. I face palmed myself.

"Grant shut it!" I growled.

"What's tomorrow?" Bex asked.

"Grant... If you say anything I will give them that photo..." I argued. His eyes widened.

"You wouldn't..." He argued everyone looked at us with confused eyes.

"Wouldn't I now. I mean I have the photo with me now." I said going into my pocket to pull a piece of paper out.

"Cam.." He got up and started walking towards me. I quickly got up and dashed out the grand hall with Grant hot on my heels.

He quickly grabbed me from behind and started tickling me.

He took the picture keeping his arms wrapped around me. He looked at it and relaxed.

"It wasn't the right picture." He whispered. I shook my head.

"No do you really think I would do something like that to you?" I asked softly. He shook his head and hugged me.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" A snide voice commented. Linda came out of the shadows.

"Oh looks like the spoilt brat is a cheating spoilt brat. Wow wait till Zach gets a hold of this footage." He said. Me and Grant had to try hard not to laugh.

"Oh no! Don't give it to Zach!" I said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

CPOV:

"I won't give it to Zach if you break up with him!" She sneered.

"I'm not doing that!" I replied.

"Well then it looks like Zach is about to see what his girlfriend is really like..." With that Linda stalked towards the Grand Hall. Me and Grant trailed behind her trying to hold in our laughter. When we got their Linda marched straight up to Zach and kissed him. All the girls gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL LINDA!" Zach shouted.

"Well... I thought since Cameron over there is cheating on you I would think you and me could go out" She said in a seductive voice. Zach eyes widened.

"She wouldn't cheat on me..." He started to say.

"I have evidence." She said and gave him the camera. He started watching it and had to stop his-self from laughing. By now the whole grand hall was watching. Zach turned to me and Grant.

"So are you telling her or am I?" He questioned.

"We will!" We both said at the same time.

"Tell me what?" Linda asked getting impatient. I walked over to Zach and sat in his lap leaning against him.

"Well you see it's impossible to cheat on your boyfriend with your brother..." I trailed of. Her eyes widened while everyone else gasped.

"You little-" She was cut of by my mum.

"Ms Tanner please refrain from swearing and using rude names on my children." When she said that her eyes went wider. We all laughed a little.

"Hey mum." I said giving her a hug.

"What are you doing back mum?" Grant asked hugging her as well.

"I wanted to check on the competition and I'm impressed girls you have won two games out of two. Oh and I forgot to mention I have moved you all in to one big room for tonight." With that she walked way.

"OMG-" Macey started.

"This" Bex carried on

"Only" Then Liz

"Means" Then Tina

"One" Then Eva

"Thing" Then Anna

"Girls" Then me

"SLEEPOVER GALLAGHER STYLE!" We all screamed together earning weird looks from the boys.

"AHH WE NEED TO GO GET READY!" We all screeched. We kissed our boyfriends and strutted out the doors like models. I was at the point with Macey Bex and Liz one side and Tina Anna and Eva the other side.

We found out everyone was staying in my room because it was bigger. We searched for bugs and got rid of any that didn't belong to our boys. We then put our Comms in our ears so we could hear anything from their room. We knew that they had just got back to the room wondering what the difference between a Gallagher sleepover was to a regular sleepover. We all smirked before laying on our beds still in our normal clothes watching Dear John.

"OMG HE IS SO FIT!" All the girls screeched as soon as the film started. We heard the boys grumble over the Comms unit.

**Grant, **Zach, _Nick, _Jonas.

"He isn't that fit."

"**Why do girls always like him."**

"He has the looks the fame and the fortune"

"_True but we also have the looks and we actually are in their league."_

We all decided to get ready for bed and got out our matching nightgowns that were from Victoria's secrets. They were all different colours and very short. As in only just covers your ass short. It was also very lacy. Macey had Black, Liz had pale pink, Bex had light green, Eva had a pale blue, Anna had a lilac, Tina had gold and I had a blood red one. Once we all changed we all stepped out of the bathroom. We heard multiple gasps over the Comms.

**Grant, **Zach, _Nick, _Jonas.

"OH MY GOD!"

"**They are officially trying to kill us..."**

"That is so un Liz like"

"_WOW!"_

We all laughed and got ready for the next activity of the night.

**Hey everyone. I would like to say a big thank-you to everyone who is reading and reviewing this story. I love that I have such a big support. I would like your ideas on what you want to happen in the story/ at the party and what you want the next competition to be about and anything particular you want to happen. Let me no. **

**Keep reviewing.**

**Love you all.**

**Kirsty xx**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

CPOV:

Are next activity turned out to be dancing. We danced sang and laughed while hearing groaning through the Comms unit. We all laughed and decided to tell the boys we knew they were watching and put them out of their misery. I walked up to the bug that we left in our room on purpose.

"Naughty boys. You should have learnt by now. We hope you enjoyed the show!" I said and with that I crushed the bug. We heard swearing and more groans before it fell silent. We shrugged it of we had all just sat in a circle when my room door flew open revealing Zach, Grant, Nick and Jonas.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Macey sneered.

The boys all stared at us. Grant, Nick and Jonas snapped out of it but Zach looked conflicted.

"hey can you guys give us 10 minutes?" I asked the girls who nodded and got everyone out the room except for myself and Zach.

"Hey..." I trailed of.

"Hi..." He replied.

"So... What's up?" I asked concerned.

"Nothing much. Just my girlfriend is trying to kill me and I can't do anything about it..." He said. I nodded and got up and walked over to him. I put my arms around his neck and his snaked around my waist pulling me flush against him. I stood on my tip-toes and placed a soft gentle kiss on his lips. He responded eagerly. He quickly picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He licked my bottom lip begging for entrance which I happily granted. He lowered us on to my bed with my legs still wrapped around him. Our kiss soon turned lustful, passionate and fiery. I quickly removed his top and kept running my hands over his six pack and smirked when I felt him shiver from my touch. His hands were sitting on my ass. He gently squeezed it resulting in me letting out a little squeal that was silenced by his lips. When air was nessicariy we broke apart but he kept kissing down my neck to my collar bone. He gently bit and sucked on sections of my neck. He then used his tongue to soothe the areas. He moved back to my lips when the door opened again. There stood a fuming Grant.

"Zach I think we need to have a chat..." Zach quickly kissed me once more before putting his shirt back on winking at me then following my brother out the room.

He girls questioned me and I told them which resulted in them squealing and gossiping. We eventually fell asleep.

In the morning Macey used me as a human Barbie doll. She dressed me in my school uniform she had altered so it was about three inches above my knee. She then gave me her lace up black designer boots. When she dressed me and put my hair in a high pony tail with my bangs straightened and natural make-up I had to admit I looked hot.

We all walked down to the grand hall. When we entered I felt the whole hall looking from me to Grant then back to me. We sat down next to our boys and Linda and her girls came to sit with us.

"So Zach shall we finish that kiss now?" She asked in what she thought was a seductive voice.

"No thanks. Cammie is who I want to kiss." He said.

"And much more" Bex whispered.

"Oh and to add on to what Zach said. Linda you ever try to kiss my boyfriend again you will wake up in the hospital. OK?" I said using my innocent voice. She scoffed then went onto eating. Zach was about to say anything when Solomon came rushing over to us.

"Ms Morgan. I need to speak to you urgently." Although I was still extremely mad at him he looked scared and worried so I nodded and followed him out the Grand Hall well aware of my friends eyes on me.

Once outside Joe turned to me.

"OK this won't be easy for you. However, you need to know." He started I was confused but told him to carry on. He then said the two words I was scared of. There Back.

"What? How?" I asked confused.

"It seems a couple of them got away and restarted it." He stated I nodded then turned back to the Grand Hall telling him I would tell my friends.

I went straight to my table where the other 6 Gallagher girls were seated. When I got there everyone looked at me but I focused on the girls.

"Gallagher girl meeting now!" I said.

"Cam we haven't had one in over a year what's happening?" Anna said. The boys and the civilians looked confused.

"There back" I said looking at the girls their eyes went wild and they gasped.

"OMG. I thought they were gone!" Tina said.

" This is defiantly time for the meeting!" Liz said. The others agreed.

"What's happening?" Grant asked. The girls ignored him and got up and started walking away from the table. We noticed the boys following us. Once outside the Grand Hall I saw Joe he looked up and started to follow when 30 men in black came out of no where. Joe knowing what I was going to say pulled my friends away from the fight and got a teacher to lock the Grand Hall so no-one else could see. My friends tried to fight Joe but soon gave up. They just watched me fight.

I ducked, faked and threw kicks and punches. I knocked 15 men down within 5 minutes, slapping Napotine patches on their heads as I did so. I started fighting a lady I had seen before and talked to, as I was captured once and she helped me a lot.

"Oh Hey Amy." I said while fighting.

"Hey Cams" She replied.

"How have you been?" I asked still fighting.

"Not to bad actually. I can see your doing ok." She replied. I laughed lightly.

"Yeah. You know you choose bad times to attack me. I mean there is a civilian school here." I replied. It was her turn to laugh.

"I know but I don't make the commands I just follow them." She replied.

"True. So how's it going with Louis?" I asked smirking.

"I broke up with him I saw him cheating with Abigail. Then she caught him cheating on Becca. She caught him cheating on Trixie. Your missing a lot." She said. I gasped and managed to get her into the famous Baxter choke hold.

"Sorry Amy I have to do this." I said. She nodded and then went limp.

I carried on fighting till there was 1 man left. He quickly pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at me.

"Don't move!" He said.

I quickly reached into my waist band and received my own handgun.

"Drop the gun or I'll shoot you" I said in a very controlled voice.

"Yeah right." He scoffed. He then shot the bullet and it hit my leg. I didn't flinch and didn't scream. He looked shot.

"Is that the best you can do. I went worse in 2 days I was at base." I said then shot his hand causing the gun to go flying towards me. I quickly caught it and slapped a Napotine patch on his head. I looked around and noticed all the men were down. I looked to see my friends with shocked looks on there faces. Joe quickly came to me with a first aid kit. He patched my leg up and whispered in my ear that he was proud of me. When I turned back to my friends they still looked shocked but they could speak.

"EXPLAIN NOW!" They all screamed...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

CPOV:

"Well you know how I was kidnapped last year by the COC right?" I asked the girls who nodded where as the boys looked confused.

"Basically there a terrorist group who killed my 'father' and seem to think he gave me some information they need so they kidnapped me last summer. I went through 2 days of torture and on the 3rd day I had a guard called Amy who didn't want to be a part of the COC but she couldn't get out as they had her family hidden. Anyway we got talking and she helped me escape. Anyway on the way out I managed to find my rucksack and plant 5 bombs that were set to blow when I pressed a button. When I was far enough away I pressed it causing the base to blow up however, it looks like a few survived." I said they nodded. Then looked confused.

"How did you manage to not even move when you got shot?" Liz and Nick asked.

"Simple when you go through 2 straight days of torture you learn to block out your emotions." I said. They nodded and Joe opened the Grand Hall and we all walked to Cove-Ops wondering what our next task will be. When we got to there sublevels we saw the desks piled up in the corner of the room leaving a big open space.

"Today Ladies and Gentlemen your task is fighting. I will pick a person from each team and they will fight everyone from the opposite team. For the boys I pick Mr Newman. For the girls Ms Baxter." We clapped and moved aside.

"Ok. Baxter v Goode." Bex and Zach fought but Bex won. That means 1 point for us. It kept going through the boys and girls. By the end of it the boys had gotten 5 points and the girls had gotten 4 points.

"I would like to award the girls an extra point because of Ms Morgan." Solomon said.

"THAT'S NOT FAIR SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING!" Was the general response from the boys.

"Ah. I think that is incorrect." Solomon said then lowered a projector screen. I gasped.

"Don't you dare Solomon!" I growled. He smirked.

"The Director has ordered me to sorry" He said.

"Fine. I'll make you a deal. You show it. Then we fight. If I win the fight you give us all a town day and if I lose we will do your idea of training." I said. He smirked and everyone gasped.

"Deal" He said and shook my hand.

"Solomon you know she's going to win. I mean after this morning surely you see that." The girls said. He then went pale.

"Oh I forgot about that. Anyway here is a video of something that happened this morning." He pressed play and it started from when the men came down. Everyone had their eyes glued to the projector. It showed us fighting and then when it finished everyone turned to face me.

"What?" I asked.

"How can you do that? I mean your just a girl!" One of the boys exclaimed. The girls all gasped.

"NOT SMART!" All the boys shouted.

"Solomon where's my fight?" I questioned. He got to the centre and everyone spread around the room.

He moved first trying to punch and kick at the same time. I quickly did a back hand spring then round house kicked him. I grabbed his shoulders and flipped over him so I was behind him. Before he could turn I pressed the pressure point that knocks you out.

"I think class is over..." I said and walked out leaving gobsmacked boys, an unconscious teacher and laughing girls.

At lunch Solomon had woken up. He walked up to our table.

"Ms Morgan I believe I have some news that will cheer you up." He stated. My table looked at him.

I understood by looking in his eyes.

"NO WAY!" I squealed.

"Yeah and there going to be in Maine this year!" He replied. The girls caught on as they started squealing. Solomon walked away and us girls got into a deep conversation.

"Well we need like 3 different outfits each. Cam need that thing do that one... We need those dresses we brought from the place next to the place where we brought that thing..." Macey said. We nodded.

"That sound awesome Mace. We have a towns day tomorrow thanks to earlier so we can get the things then." I replied. All the girls squealed.

"WHAT!" Everyone else on our table asked. We laughed.

"Nothing. You'll find out soon enough..." We replied...


End file.
